


My Saviour

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Devil Is as Devil Does, Flashbacks, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	My Saviour

Trixie remembers that day as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. How could she not?

She was almost killed. (Flashback)

Sitting opposite Eve, Trixie watched in horror as the two scary men walked over to them, pointing their guns. As fast as she could, Eve ran towards Trixie and covered her. Her entire vision was blocked by her red figure, who was now saying something to the men. She couldn't properly hear what they were saying, half because the voices were coming a bit muffled and the other half was because she was confused. Trixie didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, Please, Please..." Eve pleaded. Somehow, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bigger man with a ponytail point the gun towards Eve.

Then a loud crash.

The two men widened their eyes and swivelled around. Eve took that opportunity to turn around and push Trixie towards the direction of the back of the penthouse.

"Go go go!" She shouted. Trixie turned around and bolted. She heard a couple of gunshots ring through the air, but didn't turn around to see what was going on.

She reached the end and crouched down, not clearly thinking of anything. Eve followed shortly, and she took her in her arms from behind, acting as a shield.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked, concern in her tone. Trixie gulped and slowly nodded.

"Everything's going to be fine, alright?" She said, holding her even closer. Trixie didn't even reply as she heard the voice of the same ponytail man. She shuddered. He had such a scary voice.

"Who...are...you?" His voice came out to be in fear.

Then she heard him scream and shout, and a faint noise of a bone-crunching. Trixie widened her eyes and tried to see what was going on, but Eve didn't let go.

"Don't! it's okay.." She said. 

"Tiernan sent you, didn't he?" Trixie's heart stopped.

That was Lucifer. He was shot.

Trixie didn't have enough time to react. In a matter of seconds, the elevator's 'ding' rang through the air, followed by a "Where is she?" Then she saw her parents run into view. She couldn't even see the number of emotions in their faces as she ran as fast as lighting into their arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed and hugged both of them. She had tears in her eyes, probably from paralysing amounts of fear. Dan stroked her hair and held her tight, mumbling something in her ears. She cracked open one eye and saw Eve and Chloe exchange thankful glances. she shut them again and felt safe in her parent's arms.

But it wasn't just her parents. A complete stranger had saved her. Lucifer had saved her. She knows that Maze would save her too, in a heartbeat.

She was safe in all of their arms.


End file.
